


Изысканные удовольствия

by rio_abajo_rio



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rio_abajo_rio/pseuds/rio_abajo_rio
Summary: Суровый Химринг – самое последнее место во всем Белерианде, где стоит искать утех. Еще меньше стоит искать их в объятиях своего кузена – братоубийцы и калеки. Но у Фингона всегда было куда больше отваги, чем здравомыслия, и он всегда любил принимать вызов.«Войны не располагают к изысканным удовольствиям» (Дж.Р.Р. Толкин)(…он имел виду не то, о чём этот рассказ)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Delicate Pleasures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693673) by [TheLionInMyBed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLionInMyBed/pseuds/TheLionInMyBed). 



> Драма, хёрт\комфорт, романтика, ангст, любовь, война, напряжение, разрядка - в двух главах этого текста всего намешано в горько-сладкий бурлящий коктейль, по-моему, мимо этого текста и его героев пройти равнодушным просто нельзя:) и точно надо в процессе чтения беречь маникюр. Спасибо великолепнейшей TheLionInMyBed, с её неповторимым совершенно чувством юмора!
> 
> Текст также доступен для чтения на ficbook.net: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5314603.  
> На 19.03.2017 работа была в популярном на Фикбуке:  
> №37 в топе «Слэш по жанру Экшн»

— Мой повелитель, мы вас не ждали, — заявил Маэдрос Феанорион.

Что было уже очевидно: большую часть дня он отсутствовал и только что вернулся с «охоты», в сопровождении половины своей дружины: все в грязи, измотанные, в крови с головы до ног. Не то чтобы он расстроился, обнаружив Фингона, ожидающего во дворе крепости, но улыбка его выглядела какой-то натянутой.

— Я надеялся, что меня встретят все же не так прохладно, чем в стенах в твоей крепости, — с лёгкой досадой отозвался Фингон. — Если мой приезд так некстати, что же, могу вернуться лет через десять.

Путь из Хитлума был долгим и утомительным, и его свита уже ринулась искать отдыха и утех Химринга. Фингон мог бы пойти со своими верными, но ему хотелось сначала увидеть лицо кузена — в момент, когда тот обнаружит, что Фингон тут как тут и ждёт его. Как глупо с его стороны…

— Нет! Пожалуйста… — в голосе Маэдроса звучало раскаяние. Он спешился, оруженосец подбежал к нему помочь с щитом, закреплённым на правой руке. — Мы очень рады тебе. Я бы тебя даже обнял, но… — он махнул рукой в сторону своих окровавленных доспехов.

— Немного крови — не препятствие для друзей! — Фингон шагнул в его объятия. Его собственные одежды были грязны после долгого путешествия, так что от крови и правда сильно хуже не стало.

Маэдрос не вздрогнул, не замер — как если б ему было неудобно — напротив, Фингон сам оказался не готов к тому, что его прижали к холодным стальным латам. Но после первого потрясения, он ощутил, как же хорошо держать в объятиях что-то такое настоящее, такое твёрдое, такое острое… что-то, что не исчезнет, когда отведёшь взгляд.

— Что же привело тебя в нашу глушь? — Маэдрос наконец отпустил его и отступил назад. — Всё ли хорошо?

Оба они знали, что Фингон обычно приезжает в закоченевший Химринг потому, что, будучи совершенно уверенным в способности Маэдроса позаботиться о своих землях, братьях и народе, Фингон совершенно не верит в способность того позаботиться о самом себе. Но Фингон не мог не то что озвучить такое вслух, но даже и себе самому признаться в истинной причине визита…

— Ну, это же приключение! — бодро соврал он. — В наши дни Хитлум такой ужасающе мирный, а мне ведь надо поддерживать репутацию! А здесь, на границе, всегда идут сражения, в которых можно снискать славы!

— Ну, тогда ты на денёк опоздал, — Маэдрос махнул рукой в сторону тел, привязанных к сёдлам. — Впрочем, если пожелаешь, могу освободить их и вернуть им оружие.

— Прелесть Белерианда в том, что орков тут на всех хватит!

Одно из тел дёрнулось, словно проверяя стреножившие его путы, и Фингон схватился за рукоять меча.

— Связаны они крепко, — сказал Маэдрос. — А ты уже отдохнул? Тулуспен подготовит тебе комнату и горячую ванну, если, конечно, еще этого не сделала. Прости, но я должен сначала допросить пленных и лишь потом смогу начать тебя развлекать.

— О, мне кажется, именно так я и развлекусь отлично! — откликнулся Фингон. — Как пройти в подземелья?

— Ты такой смешной, — хмыкнул Маэдрос. — Как я по тебе скучал…

***

Тёмным или сырым подземелье не было, но казалось вполне созвучным насупленности всей остальной крепости, огромной и угрюмой. Вид, с которым Химринг вздымался над окружающими дикими холмами, был прекрасным, но больше ничего привлекательного в пейзаже не наблюдалось. Хорошо, что видеть этого всего не мог Тургон, — именно он чертил план: в его чертежах предполагалось куда больше декоративной каменной кладки, а ещё трехъярусный фонтан во дворе. Фингон подавил эти мысли: он сюда приехал, пытаясь избежать постоянных размышлений о брате. Приехал повидать кузена, куда больше похожего на мать, чем на отца, но при этом унаследовавшего феанорионскую страсть к драмам. Тот, в своём добровольном изгнании, не сделал ни единого шажочка, чтобы его пребывание здесь стало хоть сколь более удобным. Фингон нашёл бы это смешным, если бы это не было так грустно.

Допрос пленных заключался, как оказалось, в том, чтоб сидеть в комнате, примыкающей к их узилищу, и притом сидеть очень тихо. Какое облегчение — Фингон, конечно, жестоких пыток не ожидал, но боялся, что это точно будет не тот разговор, который он хотел наконец с Маэдросом затеять, — хотя вообще-то предполагал, что они хотя бы что-то с узниками делать да будут…

— Мы что, даже ничего не спросим? — спросил он, закинув ноги на стол, твёрдо решив насладиться всеми свободами и послаблениями, которые могло предоставить ему пребывание вне королевского двора.

— Можем, если так хочешь; заодно выучишь пару новых ругательств, чтобы поражать воображение отца, — Маэдрос умылся, снял шлем и рукавицы, по-прежнему оставаясь в доспехе… и Фингон, как ни пытался, не смог не отметить, как замечательно серебристая сталь идёт к цвету его глаз. — Хотя, ничего дельного они нам не скажут. Боятся своего хозяина куда сильнее нас — и с помощью разума или доброты… ну ты видел, как это с ними работает.

— Тогда что мы тут делаем?

— Ждём. Можем сыграть в игру, если обещаешь не слишком шуметь, — Маэдрос выудил из-под стола доску для триктрака. — Главное — не слишком их беспокоить.

Фингон сгрёб фишки, покрутил их разок, другой, третий — чтоб проверить их на вес, кость на ощупь была гладкой и согрелась от тепла его пальцев.

— Ты никогда не проигрываешь.

— Потому что всегда жульничаю, — Маэдрос установил шашки. — Но теперь у меня есть изъян, а у тебя — шанс.

Игра проходила в молчании, лишь шашки тихо стучали по дереву доски и с лёгким треском перекатывались кости. Фингон сам жульничал — да и Маэдросу его «изъян» не мешал делать то же самое — и игра очень быстро превратилась в другую: «кто сможет выкрутиться с наиболее дерзким и невыполнимым финтом», а потом и «кто лучше сможет сохранить серьёзное выражение лица». Они ещё даже не начали выбрасывать шашки, когда игра замерла, — из-за угла донеслись голоса, говорящие на языке, который Фингон не понимал, но знал слишком хорошо…

Он открыл было рот, но Маэдрос шикнул на него, резко дёрнув головой, его обкорнанные уши чуть дрогнули. Разговаривали трое орков, один из них, похоже, точно мужского пола, все очевидно были расстроены и раздражены настолько, что постоянно рявкали друг на друга, и, судя по звукам, применяли и кулаки.

И вот Фингон и Маэдрос сидели и вслушивались в эту грубую и уродливую речь, — казалось, прошло несколько часов, но наверно, то были минуты. Фингон постоянно отвлекался на профиль Маэдроса, будто гладя его глазами вместо пальцев: острый перебитый нос, нахмуренные в сосредоточении брови, жёсткая складка губ…

Наконец, разговор вроде бы прекратился, и теперь были слышны лишь звуки драки — и Маэдрос расслабился.

— Язык слегка изменился с тех пор, как я слышал его в последний раз, но меньше, чем я думал. Саурон, без сомнений, над ним поработал: терпеть не может небрежности.

— Ты хорошо им владеешь?

— Достаточно. Могу очень красиво просить, когда надо… — должно быть, Фингон издал какой-то звук, потому что Маэдрос повернулся к нему лицом и положил ему на плечо руку. — Фингон, да шучу я — нет ничего красивого в Чёрной Речи! О, ну не строй же такое лицо! Саурон был большим поклонником отцовского Тенгвара и, думаю, наслаждался возможностью читать лекции кому-то, кто может оценить его труд. Иногда я почти скучал по клещам…

— Что они говорили?

— Да в основном обо мне, моих воинах, друг о друге — даже повторять не хочу. И о том, что пропустят свидание со вторым военным отрядом своего хозяина, в заброшенном поселении Синдар около двенадцати миль к северу отсюда. Завтра устроим там засаду. Так что обеспечено тебе твоё приключение, кузен.

— Тебе необязательно делать это.

— Ну, я наслаждаюсь схваткой не меньше тебя. Ладно, может, немножко меньше.

Фингон покачал головой и показал в сторону темницы, где узники всё ещё боролись и рычали, словно звери.

— Твои воины могли бы выучить этот язык, — он полагал очевидным, что вовсе не мудро со стороны Маэдроса проводить столько времени в подземелье, в компании орков.

— Могу представить себе лицо Саурона, узнавшего, чему я учу свою челядь! — фыркнул Маэдрос, собирая разбросанные шашки. — Вряд ли он порадовался бы, что мы так получаем сведения. Впрочем, вскоре подадут ужин, ты же хочешь новых развлечений. А мне нужно рассадить пленных по камерам.

***

На ужин была оленина, тушённая с грибами и поданная с лепёшками и зеленью. Пища оказалась простой, но хорошей, а тёмное пиво, что также полагалось к ужину, даже более чем хорошим.

Ели они с другими обитателями крепости в огромном зале с высокими потолками. Сборище было весёлым — в Химринге всегда праздновали так, пусть сегодняшняя победа и не выглядела очень значительной, она всё равно была победой. По левую руку от его кузена сидела глава разведчиков, ну а сам Фингон удостоился чести сидеть по правую — и беседа, в основном, была посвящена завтрашней вылазке. Фингон с воодушевлением присоединился к ней, возмещая незнание местности опытом полусотни таких битв. И продолжал неусыпно краем глаза следить за Маэдросом: достаточно ли тот поел, не слишком ли много и вынужденно улыбается, не слишком ли беспокоится по поводу своего пустого рукава. Он был кузену другом, а не нянькой… и уж конечно не женой, но с таким облегчением отметил, что тот съел с тарелки всё, пил немного, да и ёрзал не слишком уж.

Но вот планы были утверждены, разведчица откланялась и удалилась, и Маэдрос повернулся к нему и сказал:

— Ну вот. Обещаю: сейчас-то и начнутся развлечения.

Слуга предложил Фингону чашу с осенними грушами, и тот насадил одну на кинжал — выходка совершенно излишняя, но нож был новым и так ему нравился.

— И что же предполагается?

Маэдрос приподнял брови и куда более обыденным способом добыл себе из чаши яблоко.

— Отложил бы ты его… у меня не так уж много пальцев, чтобы я позволил себе рисковать ими в игре в ножички... к тому же это хороший стол.

— Ну, а зачем вообще я приехал к вам на необузданный Север? — с набитым фруктами ртом отозвался Фингон, перебросив клинок из руки в руку.

Маэдрос уклонился с линии огня из летающих лезвий и брызг сока.

— Тебя что, отец совсем манерам не учит? Орки едят с куда большим изяществом, я сам видел.

— Что, переодень мы кого-то из пленников в мои одежды и отправь ко двору, никто не заметил бы разницы? — Фингон нарочно чавкал с открытым ртом. Груша была терпкой, но слишком свежей и хрустящей, чтобы назвать её совсем уж отвратительной, — и чавканья хватило, чтоб Маэдрос сморщил нос.

— Норов точно будет такой же. И запах, — он откусил от яблока и теперь задумчиво жевал. Кончиком языка он скользнул по нижней губе… и Фингон поразился, как он вообще мог считать Химринг холодным, — его, в лёгкой тунике, мгновенно прошиб пот. — Пожалуй, выдадут тебя только волосы, — наконец проговорил Маэдрос, отбрасывая яблоко, чтоб дёрнуть Фингона за одну из перевитых золотом кос.

Фингон всё ещё пытался найтись с хоть сколь связным ответом, когда Тулуспен, наместница крепости, подошла к их столу, — и он вынужден был быстро захлопнуть рот, сглотнув.

— Не желает ли мой господин помузицировать? — спросила она. Тарелки были убраны, а некоторые из присутствующих достали трубы, лютни и барабаны. — Мы сочтём за честь, если вы соблаговолите спеть для нас, ибо наслышаны о вашем мастерстве.

Угадывать, о чём именно наслышаны местные жители, Фингону не потребовалось.

— Может, в другой раз, — отказался он. — К тому же, недавно у вас гостил Маглор, не так ли? — это оправдание звучало невинно. — Мои таланты, в сравнении с его, куда слабее.

— Кузен слишком скромен, — заявил Маэдрос, когда Тулуспен было открыла рот, чтобы запротестовать, — правда, исключительно, когда дело касается музыки. К тому же, нам надо обсудить ещё много дел… семейных. Прошу простить нас, — он отодвинул свой стул, и Фингон с облегчением последовал за ним прочь из обеденного зала.

— А ты вообще играешь сейчас? — спросил Маэдрос, когда они вышли из крепости во двор, под звёздное небо.

— Да, конечно. Но не для слушателей, которые, я уверен, будут думать лишь о той горе.

— Тулуспен очень деликатна и никогда бы тебе в лицо не призналась — но думает, что это очень романтично, — Маэдрос прикончил яблоко и щелчком отправил огрызок в полёт в темноту. — Возможно, она считает потерю руки честной платой в сделке в обмен на то, чтобы попасть в колыбель твоих сильных объятий, пока ты шепчешь на ушко нежные утешения.

— Боюсь, скорее, неразборчивые проклятья, а не нежные утешения, — Фингон обхватил себя руками — ветер был слишком свеж. — Ты истекал кровью, как свинья.

— Вот это сладкоязычие! Не удивлён, что она находит тебя очаровательным. Принеси ей с завтрашней охоты какой-нибудь знак внимания: букетик полевых цветов — ну или голову орочьего предводителя. Женщины любят такое.

Фингон фыркнул так, будто их шутки были далеки от истины. Наверное, он был более пьян, чем думал… иначе он не подошёл бы к скользкой теме ещё ближе:

— Как же так случилось, что ты до сих пор не женат?

— Мои братья слишком дурны — я не могу рисковать заводить ещё детей. А ты, дорогой кузен, так никогда и не женишься, если все свои рыцарские поступки оставишь для сварливых калек.

— Вообще-то ты вовсе не такой уж калека.

— Ах так значит, ты признаёшь, что я сварлив? Фингон, как жестоко!

— Сварлив или нет, но я бы лучше спас тебя, чем сотню краснеющих девиц, — в этом вышло куда больше искренности, чем он хотел бы. Вино, внезапное жуткое чувство одиночества, выгнавшее его сюда из Хитлума, рука Маэдроса в его косах… неважно, почему, но следить за языком было труднее обычного.

— Что ж, руку мою ты завоевал, даже если и не для брака, — Маэдрос будто бы не заметил тона Фингона. — Надеюсь, ты и хранишь её в целости и сохранности в надёжном месте.

Двести лет он ждал подходящего момента, чтобы сказать это. И никогда ещё момент не был столь подходящим. Для него были потеряны брат, сестра, племянница… о Маэдросе он тоже когда-то думал как о потерянном. Он просто не мог не сказать.

— Я не шучу.

— Уверяю тебя, я тоже очень серьёзен: знаешь, как я был привязан к этой руке! — невзирая на шутливый тон, Маэдрос нахмурился и теперь казался более трезвым. — Что ты хочешь сказать?

— Только то, что люблю тебя.

— И я люблю тебя… кузен, — особенное ударение на последнее слово, будто мягкое предупреждение. Но когда Фингон позволял предупреждениям его останавливать?..

— Нет. Я не об этом. Помнишь дядину усадьбу в Тирионе? И мы ждали цветения Телпериона, чтобы искупаться в фонтане во дворе? Серебро так светилось в капельках на твоей коже, и я думал…

— Ты был ребёнком, — резко произнёс Маэдрос, — мы оба.

— Тогда. Но не сейчас, — Фингон понимал, как по-детски звучат его слова.

— Нет, — сказал Маэдрос. Его хорошее настроение испарилось, и голос звучал так, будто он смертельно устал. — Думаю, нет. Это ничего не значит, Фингон. Я был старше тебя, и… прости мне моё тщеславие — куда красивее тогда. Твоё увлечение объяснимо…

— Ты и сейчас для меня красив.

Маэдрос расхохотался — внезапно, резко, звуком, похожим на лай, поднявшим на загривке Фингона волосы дыбом и отозвавшимся в псарнях собачьим воем. И зажал рот левой рукой, чтобы заглушить звук, вонзая зубы в костяшки пальцев.

— Ты так искренне говоришь… — выговорил он, наконец овладев собой. — Я почти поверил.

Страсть была припорошена жалостью, словно пламя — грязью… и хотя увлечение Фингона после Тангородрима вовсе не ослабло, ему казалось, что он уже освободился от того испепеляющего желания под кожей, с которым жил в Тирионе, которое мучило и пытало его мечтами о медных волосах и холодных серых глазах…

Но эта надежда оказалась напрасной. Не то чтобы Фингон не видел шрамов, искривлённого носа, раздробленной скулы… Просто всё это было неважно; сейчас Маэдрос стал куда сильней, чем когда бы то ни было в Тирионе, стал таким пламенным, таким блестяще умным, таким завораживающим. Глаза его всё так же сияли серебром, а волосы, пусть и остриженные, были такими же ярко-рыжими. Фингон всё так же любил его, так же желал — с такой силой, что в груди было больно.

— Я бы не солгал тебе, — произнёс он. — Только не в этом.

— Тогда ты лжёшь себе. Это глупо, Фингон. Жестоко и глупо.

В Фингоне разгорелась ярость.

— Это я-то жесток?! Я говорю тебе, что люблю тебя, а ты…

— Не надо, — прошипел Маэдрос, — не надо!

Фингон скрипнул зубами, не желая сдаваться внезапной вспышке гнева. Больно будет позже… сейчас же будто ранен на поле битвы — видишь кровь, но ничего и не чувствуешь… Он нуждался в Маэдросе больше, чем когда бы то ни было, и думал… о чём только он думал!

Рука в волосах, кривая улыбка, шутка, бороде которой лет триста. Его имя, выдохнутое со смешком, словно молитва.

_«Фингон, если б ты любил меня, если б ты только любил меня…»_

И он любил. И думал, что Маэдрос тоже любит его.

И уж точно он не думал, что тот будет в ярости.

Но нет, то была не ярость! Фингон вдруг понял это. Он же знал ярость Маэдроса — та была такой жёсткой и ледяной, закалённым стальным оружием в его руках. А сейчас уши его прижались к голове, левая рука обхватила правое запястье… и выглядел он напуганным. И, казалось, он в таком же отчаянии, как сотню лет назад, когда молил Фингона о том, что Фингон не дал бы ему, просто не мог…

Фингон сжал кулаки, сражаясь с собственной болью и гневом. Всё это потом.

— Прости, — сказал он ровно то, что хотел сейчас сказать. Маэдрос большую часть времени так отлично притворялся, что даже Фингон иногда забывал, как остры были края… и как свежи раны. Он хотел протянуть руку и взять за руку Маэдроса — так, чтоб тот не хватал так судорожно себя за запястье, — но знал, как тот такое воспримет. — Мне не стоило ждать… я знаю, ты не…

Маэдрос всегда читал его между строк и всегда был слишком упрямым — себе же во вред.

— Что «не»? — вот теперь он выглядел разозлённым.

— Мне не стоило ничего говорить.

— Есть слова, что не взять обратно, — Маэдрос развернулся и зашагал по освещённой лунным светом мостовой. — Пойдём, — позвал он Фингона, так и оставшегося на месте.

— Куда?

— Хочешь ты меня или нет? — прозвучало как вызов.

Пусть тени и опутали паутиной закоулки крепости, потерять Маэдроса было бы невозможно: его сапоги твёрдо и холодно стучали по мостовой, а кольчуга шуршала в темноте, словно змеиная чешуя.

Что-то в глубине Фингона, какой-то мальчик, давно оставленный на берегах Валинора, всё ещё надеялся, что Маэдрос ведёт его в какой-то секретный садик, изящную башенку, из-под крыши которой можно дотянуться до звёзд рукой. Но Маэдрос остановился на тренировочном поле, нырнул в приземистый низкий дом — и тотчас вернулся, с двумя мечами подмышкой. Один он бросил Фингону, и тому пришлось ухватить его прямо в воздухе, иначе меч ударил бы его по лицу.

Наверное, он должен был разозлиться или чувствовать разочарование. Такое могло случиться с тем мальчиком. А мужчина поднял меч, пару раз на пробу взмахнул им, чтобы оценить вес и размах. Если всё это было тем, что он предполагал, — смущённой попыткой Маэдроса показать то, что он не мог выразить словами, — то и хорошо. А если это была возможность утолить боль его раненого сердца, вдарив по нему тяжёлым куском стали, — так ещё лучше.

Мечи были не боевыми, но весили достаточно, чтобы раздробить колено или череп.

— Не очень-то умно, — Фингон произнёс это потому, что кто-то ведь должен был. Иногда он любил притворяться, что худшими после Тангородрима были времена, когда именно ему приходилось демонстрировать здравый смысл.

— Ну ты же хотел развлечься! — Маэдрос отсалютовал ему клинком.

Воздух был напоен сладостью аромата свежих опилок и застарелой крови — и Фингон вступил в круг лицом к лицу с Маэдросом, с болью и надеждой, бурлящими в животе. Он занял позицию, отбил меч — и позволил разгоравшейся жажде схватки смыть всё прочь.

Первый бой оказался не интересным. Фингон наступал, нанося пробные удары снизу, из низкой стойки, — не с такой скоростью, как мог бы, по правде говоря, — и Маэдрос саданул его по костяшкам пальцев ещё до того, как он смог нанести удар. Боль отозвалась в предплечьях, он выругался и уронил меч. Заострённый клинок лишил бы его пальцев.

— Разоружён, — Маэдрос рассмеялся, так же странно и необузданно, как и раньше.

— Я и забыл, какой у тебя несправедливо большой размах, — буркнул Фингон, поднимая меч; пальцы покалывало.

— Ты забыл принять калеку всерьёз. Попробуй ещё раз.

И Фингон попробовал. В этот раз он вошёл в круг в быстром и жёстком темпе, подойдя так близко, что Маэдрос уже не смог бы играть в свои игры с дистанцией, и со звоном — неподобающе случаю мелодичным — скрестил их мечи. Прежде чем Маэдрос смог бы отвести меч или как-то его обхитрить, Фингон отпустил рукоять так, что она скользнула в левую руку, и поймал меч Маэдроса прямо за лезвие, выкручивая вбок и вниз. Маэдрос попытался вырвать клинок, но освободить руку, чтоб повторить трюк Фингона он не мог, так что попытался его пнуть.

Отступив на шаг, Фингон ударил его поперёк бедра — достаточно сильно, чтобы остался синяк.

— Очко мне.

— И ещё меня обзываешь нечестным, — но Маэдрос ухмылялся. Оба они ухмылялись. Во рту у Фингона пересохло, тело напряжённо дрожало от возбуждения боем, наслаждения, боли, победы… всего этого. Даже если эти жёсткие резкие выдохи, стоны боли и напряжения, удары и скольжение стали о сталь… о плоть… — всё, что между ними возможно, даже если и так — он хотел этого.

Впрочем, бой был достаточно честным; Маэдроса имел преимущество в размахе, и Фингон не был привычен к сражениям с леворуким соперником, но и Маэдрос ещё не до конца привык к тому, что он сам левша. Они бились, и звёзды кружились над их головами, и рука Фингона с мечом горела огнём, и воздух клокотал в лёгких, словно вода. Завтра он найдёт на себе синяки — и эта мысль радовала. Маэдрос задыхался не меньше, волосы его слиплись и потемнели от пота, скулы алели румянцем. Казалось, он на пределе — как, без сомнений, был и сам Фингон, — и Фингон так и не мог понять, что же тот пытается доказать.

— Ещё раз? — спросил он, на что Маэдрос кивнул.

Фингон получше перехватил скользкую рукоять меча и опять вступил в круг.

Они оказались слишком близко друг к другу, меч одного был притиснут к мечу другого, в ловушке между их телами, и Фингон чувствовал жар тела Маэдроса под холодной тяжестью кольчуги.

Маэдрос опустил оружие, Фингон продолжал держать своё, но возможности вытащить его не было никакой. Они давили друг на друга всей тяжестью тел, прерывисто дыша прямо друг другу в уши, стискивая кулаками одежду, но никто не желал уступить. Фингон был уверен в своей победе, разница в росте тут давала ему преимущество, к тому же, у него имелось целых две руки. И тут Маэдрос сомкнул зубы прямо на его ухе — влажный жар, остро царапнули зубы — и Фингон дрогнул. И Маэдрос, лодыжкой, аккуратно подставил ему подножку.

Падения с ударом оземь под весом Маэдроса, прижимавшего его к земле было совсем недостаточно, чтобы его победить, да он знал полсотни способов избежать этой ловушки… но ни один из них не смог бы помочь, так как к его горлу оказался прижат кинжал. И не такой — как он тут же понял — тупой, как тренировочные мечи, — а его же собственный, выдернутый из-за его пояса.

— Что, всё-таки сыграем в ножички? — легкомысленно заявил он — ну, он надеялся, что это так легко прозвучало. В животе всё сжалось и перевернулось… но не от страха.

Маэдрос слегка наклонил голову. Нож он не убирал, и даже наоборот, и давление острия на горло Фингона всё усиливалось.

— Этого ты хотел? — вид у него был весёлый, злой и напуганный — всё сразу.

— А чего хочешь ты?

Маэдрос в ответ не сказал ни слова и потянулся вперёд, и на какой-то панический миг Фингон ощутил, как острие сильнее вжалось в кожу, но потом Маэдрос накрыл его рот своим — и все страхи, все мысли тут же испарились. Маэдрос пах потом, сталью и яблоком, которое только что съел… и на вкус был таким же.

Поцелуй был такой неловкий и оставлял синяки, Маэдрос был так жесток, да и Фингон не меньше. Совсем не об этом он фантазировал, совсем не этого желал в блаженном Амане, но та жизнь и тот мальчик умерли, рассеялись, словно дым. Он не сдержался и выпрямился, почти не ощутив ледяного прикосновения стали к горлу, лёгкого шепотка боли по коже, выступившей крохотной капельки крови…

Клинок с глухим стуком упал на землю рядом с головой Фингона, рука Маэдроса запуталась в его косах — он дёрнул голову Фингона назад, чтоб дотянуться до его горла, чтоб поцеловать, чтоб побеспокоиться о порезе, что он оставил.

— Прекрасно выглядишь, лёжа на спине, — пробормотал Маэдрос Фингону в ключицы.

— Удержи меня так. Если сможешь, — Фингон слегка поборолся — не в полную силу — упиваясь тем, как Маэдрос всем телом прижимает его к земле… и если уж совсем честно, всей жестокостью происходящего.

Маэдрос вжимал его в грязь, правой рукой надавливая на грудь, а левой скользя ниже и ниже, рисуя жаркие линии на животе… а потом ещё ниже, шаря по шнуровке штанов.

— Дай я, — Фингон дёрнул за узел ещё более неуклюже, но наконец, с помощью трёх имеющихся у них рук, шнуровку они развязали, и Маэдрос, совершенно не церемонясь, сжал его член и высвободил из одежды. Он провёл рукой вверх и вниз и сомкнул вокруг ствола пальцы, так плотно, но так бережно, будто воин, пробующий на ощупь рукоять нового меча.

Фингон застонал, в ночной тишине двора так ошеломляюще громко, и нетерпеливо взбрыкнул бёдрами, но Маэдрос не уделил этому никакого внимания. В его глазах была такая жажда — но не похоть. Тот же самый острый расчётливый взгляд, как и на протяжении всей схватки.

— Хочешь этого? — в голосе были слышны нотки сомнения. — Правда?

— Да.

И он сжал пальцы сильнее, так, что Фингон не удержался и опять застонал, а Маэдрос опустил голову и провёл языком по упругим мышцам живота Фингона. Рукой он двигал медленно… так медленно… и опустил голову ещё ниже, всасывая между зубами нежную кожу бедра, оставляя синяк.

Фингон отчаянно шарил ладонями по одежде Маэдроса — да, тот всё ещё был полностью одет, в эту кольчугу, так нелепо… Она холодила Фингону обнажённую кожу, бряцала при каждом движении, Фингон порвал бы её голыми руками, если б только были у него силы, чтоб только добраться наконец до тёплого тела…

Маэдрос позволил ему снять с себя пояс и сел так, чтобы Фингон мог стянуть с него через голову и кольчугу, но когда Фингон хотел было снять с него и подлатник, отшатнулся.

— Дай мне… — начал Фингон.

— Нет, — резко сказал Маэдрос, отпихивая его руки.

Он так хотел, так отчаянно хотел вплести пальцы в волосы Маэдроса, содрать уже этот проклятый подлатник, взять в руку его… из горла Фингона вырвался тот же мучительный стон, что и от ласки Маэдроса совсем недавно. Но вместо того ему пришлось скрести ногтями грязь под собой, и сдерживаться, и молчать — а Маэдрос опять склонился над ним. И на этот раз он не играл, не дразнил — а сразу нанёс смертельный удар, взяв его в рот.

Это было как стрелой попасть точно в цель, в просвет в доспехе врага, это был парящий полёт, это было словно на коне лететь через пропасть, это было как лихо отразить искусный удар… Захватывающе, опасно и так совершенно.

Маэдрос дарил ему наслаждение с той странной смесью заботливой прагматичности и яростного напряжения, с какой и сражался. Медленные скольжения языка от основания к головке — и отмеренные движения кулака. Легчайший намёк на зубы — и Фингон вздрагивал, ругался, боролся… такой беспомощный, прижатый правой рукой Маэдроса к земле.

Он не мог удержаться от того, чтоб хоть как-то коснуться Маэдроса — не обнять за затылок, не вплести пальцы в волосы, даже сейчас, когда в голове было всё как в тумане, Фингон понимал: нельзя! — но пальцы его чуть тронули то местечко, между плечом и шеей, где грубая ткань уступала место нежной коже — и из горла Маэдроса вырвался звук… но он не отстранился, не прекратил неспешных скольжений языка… так что Фингон подумал, может он и не против…

И потом Маэдрос взглянул на него с этим холодным огнём в его глазах и губами скользнул по члену, по всей длине…

И разрядка ударила его, словно взрыв, словно белая вспышка, отпечатавшись на внутренней стороне век. И потом Фингон, как мёртвый, лежал на земле, а Маэдрос встал над ним на колени, отвернулся и сплюнул, а затем трясущейся рукой утёр рот.

— Как тебе развлечение?

— Пять из пяти? — лениво откликнулся Фингон. Он потянулся к нему, но Маэдрос мотнул головой, поднялся на ноги, чтоб опять натянуть кольчугу.

— Ты смешной, — сказал он. — Я… я так скучал по тебе. — Запинаться — было так на него непохоже… и Фингон даже задумался, что же он хотел сказать на самом деле.

И теперь, когда оба не двигались, Фингон опять почувствовал, что замёрз, и принялся оправлять на себе одежду.

— Мы можем продолжить где-нибудь, где потеплее? За мной должок.

— Это я уже у тебя в долгу. Кроме того, те орки засады сами на себя не устроят. — Маэдрос отступил на шаг, и ещё на шаг, когда Фингон собрал все оставшиеся силы, чтоб тоже подняться, хотя ноги его ещё и не держали. — А хотя, знаешь, могли бы. Кто их, этих орков, знает! Но всё же, мы должны быть готовы. Надо поспать.

— Но…

— Хорошего вечера, кузен, — Маэдрос развернулся и ушёл прочь.


	2. Chapter 2

— Как спалось? — спросил Маэдрос его за завтраком на следующее утро; голос его был ровным, на губах играла неопределённая улыбка. Фингон, скорее, был зол — не разочарован. И уж точно не удивлён.

— Великолепно, — отозвался он. Кровать его, когда он наконец до неё дошёл, оказалась огромной, заваленной волчьими и медвежьими шкурами. И холодно не было — кто-то под покрывалами оставил грелку, и не было одиноко — на кровати было слишком много подушек. Во Льдах они спали, прижавшись друг к другу, накрывшись одной шкурой на всех; Аредель храпела ему прямо в ухо, Идриль во сне пиналась, Тургон закидывал руку ему на спину... а отец сидел рядом, в своём тревожном дозоре. Многое бы он отдал за то, чтобы вернуться туда — в этот холод и голод... в круг всей семьи.

— А ты сам?

— Чуть-чуть, — Маэдрос накладывал себе овсянку. Фингон всматривался в его лицо в поисках той искры, что горела в нём прошлой ночью, — и не нашёл ничего. — Я не ложился толком, составлял компанию нашим гостям.

Фингон понял не сразу.

— Оркам?.. — не поверил он, и лишь это неверие и удержало его на месте. Горько было сознавать, что он был отвергнут... но, выходит, ему предпочли такое общество?..

— Да, тем же. Услышал кое-что, что может оказаться нам полезным, — Маэдрос говорил так, будто у них не было более серьёзных забот, чем предстоящая вылазка. Будто не он бился с Фингоном ночью до крови и синяков.. не он сосал Фингону член... — С ними было немного волков Саурона — пять или около того — это не должно изменить нашу стратегию полностью, но...

Фингон стиснул пальцами подлокотники стула так, что дерево жалобно скрипнуло.

— Маэдрос.

— Фингон?

— Помолчи.

— Как пожелает мой господин, — Маэдрос даже не переменился в лице — оно оставалось бесстрастным, и это взбесило Фингона ещё сильнее.

Зал был переполнен голодными воинами, и тут было слишком шумно, чтобы кто-то мог что-то подслушать, но Тулуспен заметила выражение его лица и сразу засуетилась, пытаясь их как-то отвлечь. Её история про мышей в постельном белье наверняка была выдумана наспех и уж конечно не стоила внимания господина, но кузен его встал с места, извинился и откланялся, и Фингон удерживать его не стал.

Они избегали друг друга до самого времени отъезда на "охоту".

— Север — за тобой, — сказал Маэдрос, затягивая подпругу у своего коня. — Хочешь, повторим наш план заново перед...

— Свою часть я знаю прекрасно, — огрызнулся Фингон, хотя и думал теперь, что в стратегии, намеченной накануне, оказались значительные пробелы: например, они точно не обговаривали, что кузен пешим выдвинется в гущу орков. Мысль эта принесла ему удовлетворения мало — ещё одно неприятное напоминание о том, как с Маэдросом всегда чудовищно трудно. — Они будут в надёжных руках, — добавил он.

Маэдрос расхохотался и хлопнул его по плечу, стальной протез со звоном ударился о наплечник Фингона.

— Приглядывай-ка за ним, — заявил он Йирет, деве-воину рядом с Фингоном. — Если он попытается учудить что-нибудь героическое — свали его на землю и сядь сверху.

— Я не подчиняюсь твоим приказам, мой господин, — ответила та, убедившись, однако, что тот уже вне пределов слышимости. Йирет была верной Фингона, стражем из сопровождавшей его из Хитлума свиты, и к сыновьям Феанора питала любви мало. — Сам садись на него сверху! — её подружка Нинаэльдис пихнула её локтем под рёбра, и она с ухмылкой отбыла прочь.

***

Они, скорее всего, превышали орков по числу вдвое, не говоря уже о том, что на их стороне были и куда лучшие воинская подготовка и вооружение, так что весы склонялись в их пользу. И шансы были бы ещё выше, если бы место битвы подходило для конной сечи. Но равнина была завалена осыпавшимися с гор обломками скал, и пришлось оставить лошадей на границе леса. Лишь некоторые кони прибыли с хозяевами из Амана; большая часть была пород Синдар, и вид или запах варгов их панически пугал.

Ряды их поредели: отряд разделился на части так, чтобы можно было окружить лагерь со всех сторон. Фингон даже не видел, как Маэдрос отъехал, — потому что отчаянно старался не смотреть в его сторону... но, как только того не стало рядом, Фингон пожалел, что был так упрям. Аргон вот не попрощался с ними, тогда, в Ламмоте... Фингон попытался утешить себя мыслью, что битва не всамделишная, лишь небольшая вылазка, а Маэдрос — не такой лихой, каким был брат. Но настроения его это не переменило, и праведный гнев теперь был пронизан тревогой.

Должно быть, леса были менее густыми, когда здесь жили Синдар, и наверняка прекраснее и ярче. Царила уже поздняя осень, деревья полыхали красками, словно свечи — золотые, багряные — но чёрные пни на заболоченной влажной земле придавали пейзажу мрачные нотки и делали более тусклым. Фингон смотрел остановившимся взглядом на мертвые листья, хрустевшие под ногами, и старался не думать о волосах Маэдроса.

И они почти проглядели за деревьями, вздымавшимися вокруг, развалины поселения: каменные стены были опутаны, а какие-то и обрушены разросшимися виноградными лозами, окна — выбиты прорастающими ветвями. Но смрад не мог лагерь не выдать: дым от походных костров, испражнения варгов, зловоние самих орков. Фингон никогда не мог подобрать под это всё подходящего слова: немытые тела, гноящиеся незалеченные раны, нечищенное оружие. Сквозь вонь пробивался запах раскалённого металла и сладковатый душок гниения. 

Он натянул лук, кивком приказав своим лучникам сделать то же самое, и принялся высматривать часовых. Всё, что можно было сказать, — что они были выставлены. Но вот Фингон разглядел: на доме с проваленной крышей трое играли в кости, а четвёртый — четвёртая — единственным глазом таращилась на лес. Фингон долго наблюдал за ней, не шевелясь, и вот, наконец, убедился, что о приближении врага она и не подозревает, а просто глядит на малиновку в ветвях дерева справа от него. Он установил стрелу на тетиву, чуть отступил назад — и весь лес напряжённо зазвенел луками, натянутыми его воинами.

Трель дрозда на западе — сигнал! Фингон выпустил стрелу в тот же миг, как голова его цели повернулась к западу, чтоб посмотреть, что там.

Орочья самка в конвульсиях рухнула: в глотке застряла его стрела и её крик. Фингон пустил новую стрелу — и она вонзилась прямо в глаз второму орку; тот всё ещё так и стоял на месте, хотя вся грудь его уже была утыкана стрелами. Умирали они не легче Эльдар. « _Похоже на ковку меча_ , — однажды сказал Маэдрос, когда Куруфин спросил его, как их создают. — _Сходство есть, пусть и примерное._ »

Вновь раздался птичий посвист, и передовые отряды пехоты Фингона выдвинулись вперёд, пробираясь между обломками скал, корнями и трупами. Фингон не горел желанием оставаться с лучниками в арьергарде, но, несмотря на все свои умения мечника, с луком он был ещё лучше. Так что он с лучниками обстреливал лагерь, и стрелы летели и сыпались впереди их авангарда. Они целились в самые густые клубы дыма, и вскоре оттуда стали доноситься визги и ругань.

Фингон дал команду к новому залпу, а затем остановил лучников. Пусть он и не возражал бы прибить этого Маэдроса, никого из его воинов предпочёл бы не задеть. Лучники сгрудились вокруг него, тихо перешёптываясь. Кажется, они были рады не участвовать в бойне дальше.

Итак, роль его была сыграна, и сбежала разве что пара орков. Согласие на план он давал, когда корпел над картами в уюте — относительном, конечно — обеденного зала Химринга, и теперь уже сожалел. Пускать стрелы издалека — трусливый способ сражаться. Несправедливо, что всю славу битвы заберёт себе Маэдрос — ну и все её опасности. Фингон шагнул вперед; палая листва зашуршала под сапогами... он был переполнен яростью и страхом, требовавшими выхода, разрядки. Ему так нужно было с кем-то подраться — с Маэдросом ли, с орком ли — даже не было разницы, ожидание сводило его с ума. Делать что-то иное, чем держать периметр, было так безответственно, непростительно и вообще...

Из лагеря послышался крик — точно эльфа, не орка. Фингон отбросил лук и выхватил меч — просто потому, что так он чувствовал себя лучше. А потом раздался звук, который был ему незнаком — вой, не похожий ни на орочий, ни на человечий, ни вообще ни на одного известного ему зверя. Маэдрос говорил, что в лагере могут быть волколаки...

...а Фингон никогда с волколаком не бился.

Если что-то случится с ним прямо сейчас, в бою, спланированном сыном Феанора... лучше не думать, каковы будут политические последствия. Так что он и не стал думать.

— Нинаэльдис, прими командование. Держи периметр и не давай сбежать ни единому орку. Хадлат, Йирет — со мной.

— Мой господин, — Йирет тут же ринулась за ним. — Не люблю уточнять твои приказы, но...

— Нет, любишь! — Фингон перескочил через стену и мягко приземлился в траву на другой стороне. — Вот почему, после сотни лет безупречной службы, ты не моему отцу служишь!

— Ну, может быть... Но ты же не думаешь, что если я скажу, что твой кузен не так уж и не прав, то это я из любви к нему. Пусть его воины рискуют...

— Мы представляем правящий Дом Нолдор! Мы что, должны торчать на задах в страхе, пока дети моего дяди проявляют отвагу?! Ты в моих умениях сомневаешься или в своих?

— Да ты просто хочешь подраться с волколаком! — буркнула она, на что Хадлат хмыкнула.

Возразить Фингону было нечего, так что он притворился, что её не услышал. Звуки боя становились всё громче, и вот он уже мог различить фигуры, шныряющие между деревьями и разрушенными постройками. Войска верных Феанора, в тёмных плащах поверх ярких кольчуг — и орки в чёрном железе на голых телах. Даже на расстоянии, даже в клубах дыма, размывающих силуэты, легко было отличить своих от чужих: воины кузена двигались слаженно, с молниеносной и такой знакомой грацией, а орки — дёргано: то слишком быстро, то слишком медленно, — путаясь друг у друга под ногами, как муравьи, чей муравейник разворошили. Ещё вспыхивали то тут, то там очаги боя, но противник был слишком разрознен и разбит, чтобы дать серьёзный отпор. Внезапность атаки сделала за них большую часть работы — так что Фингон был почти даже разочарован.

Из руин дома прямо ему под ноги вывалился одинокий орк, безоружный и, похоже, только от звуков битвы и проснувшийся.

— Сдавайся! — крикнул Фингон ему, без особой надежды на то, что морготовы создания понимают хоть четверть того, что им говорят.

Не сработало. Фингон выставил перед собой меч и отбил неуклюжую попытку орка напасть, разоружив его. Тот, по инерции, продолжил двигаться и напоролся на его клинок. Отбросить орка толком было некуда — просто не было места — так что тот сдох прямо на его мече, дохнув на Фингона облачком мерзостной вони. Что за недостойная битва!

И вот опять послышался вой, такой потусторонний, что уши Фингона прянули, и крохотные волоски вдоль позвоночника встали дыбом. Он скинул орка с меча и ринулся на звук, а Хадлат и Йирет следовали за ним — ещё ближе к нему, чем раньше.

Фингон прорубился через тонкие стенки постройки на открытое пространство, которое, похоже, раньше служило рыночной площадью. Теперь тут было поле, усыпанное потрескавшимся серым камнем и листьями цвета крови. Он замер, осматриваясь и надеясь, что опять услышит вой — ну или заметит ещё орков.

И не ожидал, что всего лишь миг — и он найдёт, что искал.

Чудовищный волк, весь в огне, выскочил из клубов дыма, раскидывая в стороны эльфов и орков, завывая от боли и ярости. Фингон немало поохотился на волков, но этот зверь не походил ни на одного, что он когда-либо видел. Задние ноги были чересчур длинными, морда — слишком короткой, а размером тот был больше лошади. Фингон, улыбаясь, уже приготовился было с ним встретиться лицом к лицу... но тут раздался голос — голос, который он знал так хорошо и любил слишком сильно — говоривший на Чёрной Речи. И волка так резко занесло на повороте, что Фингону пришлось прикрыться от грязи, летящей прямо в глаза из-под когтей чудовища.

По ту стороны поляны стоял Маэдрос, и язык Саурона лился с его уст, словно яд, а меч был багровым и скользким от крови. Волколак встряхнулся, словно собака, так что с его шерсти посыпались угольки, и зарычал. Глаза его полыхали, как пламя, и звуки он издавал явно не звериные. В глотке, вовсе для речи не предназначенной, будто рождались слова. Маэдрос расхохотался и ответил, глаза его сверкали ничуть не меньше волчьих, в ответном вое зверя тоже послышался смех — и волк ринулся на него и сбил с ног.

Фингон не сумел бы оказаться близко достаточно быстро — но всё равно рванулся к Маэдросу. Тот вытянул свободную руку, будто защищаясь, и клыки волка сомкнулись на его запястье. У зверя не было лица, на котором могли бы отразиться удивление или растерянность, но по тому, как он замер, это было ясно и так. И тут Маэдрос вогнал свой меч ему прямо в глаз.

Волк отпрянул, судорожно дёргаясь; все четыре лапы беспомощно скребли по земле. Но освободиться от Маэдроса не мог — а тот не мог высвободить меч. Конвульсии прошили тело волка с головы до хвоста, и он рухнул на землю, придавив собой Маэдроса.

И никак не издыхал, но не разжимал — или не мог разжать — челюсти, и его предсмертные судороги не могли никому повредить... кроме кузена Фингона. Может быть, со стороны Фингона было бы мудрее остаться на месте и, осыпая зверя стрелами, дождаться, пока тот отдаст концы, — но Фингон же не был мудрым, никогда не был. Он прыгнул зверю на спину, ухватил за грязную шерсть на загривке и потянул на себя. Судороги волка усилились, но Фингон был великолепным наездником, а мех послужил отличной уздой. Это было легко... до обидного легко — вонзить меч ему в позвоночник и прекратить мучения.

Фингон соскочил со спины волколака, застав Маэдроса за попытками высвободить руку — тот старался раскрыть пасть зверя, используя меч, как рычаг.

— Что ты тут делаешь?! — рыкнул он, когда Фингон оказался рядом. Он был весь исцарапан, из носа у него шла кровь, но, казалось, других ран на нём нет. — Ты должен был держать периметр...

— Этим заняты мои воины, — Фингон присоединился к делу кузена. Настало время оценить аромат волка; вонь — палёная шерсть и падаль — была просто невыносимой.

— Я что говорил тебе о подвигах?! Держись подальше от рукопашной! — Маэдрос высвободил руку, и челюсти волка захлопнулись. Кисть его теперь странно болталась: порвался один из ремешков — и Маэдрос от раздражения зарычал. — Мне Куруфин голову оторвёт... если конечно, первым её не оторвёт твой отец!

— Ты правда думаешь, что можешь мне приказывать на поле битвы?! — бой помог Фингону разрядить напряжение, но теперь кровь вновь ударила ему в голову, и в ушах словно били вражеские боевые барабаны.

— О, вовсе нет, мой господин, ибо я же не наследный принц, и моя смерть не... — слова превратились в вопль — Фингон сбил его наземь и навалился сверху, прижимая всем своим весом к земле, словно щит, — над их головами просвистело копьё.

— Фингон, слезь с меня, мой меч... — выдавил Маэдрос, изо всех сил пытаясь вскочить на ноги и встать между Фингоном и подобравшимися к ним орками. К сожалению, так как Фингон неистово пытался делать то же самое, не вышло ничего у обоих.

Орков было трое, причём одним была самка — та самая, одноглазая, со стрелой Фингона, всё ещё торчавшей из глотки. Она тяжело, со свистом, дышала, и улыбка её — когда она вытащила свой клинок — была окрашена кровью. Она должна была уже сто раз сдохнуть — и всё же жила. Фингон поднял свой собственный меч и встал на колени. Один удар — и он погиб. Пусть хотя бы удар будет хороший.

Орочий клинок опустился слабым шлепком, в который она пыталась вложить свой вес. Он отразил толчок, повернув свой меч так, чтобы отвести её удар — и он прошёл на волосок от его головы — а затем он нанёс удар свой, и лезвие рассекло плоть, вонзилось меж рёбер и проткнуло лёгкие. Она не издала ни звука, но из пасти у неё пошла пена, алая, словно прибой Альквалондэ.

Маэдрос ударил второго орка в колено... хотя, может, то было неподходящее слово. Он использовал правую кисть — и надорванные ремни — что раздробило сустав, точно булава. Визжа, орк рухнул, а Маэдрос улыбнулся и прошипел ему вслед что-то на его языке.

Вот третий орк мог быть их смертью — но Йирет была тут как тут и снесла ему голову. И пнула носком сапога подёргивающееся тело.

— Ненавижу слова «я же вам говорила», мой господин, но...

— Не ври, — оборвал её Фингон, вскакивая на ноги. — Ты живёшь ради такого! Спасибо, но на этом всё!

Она поклонилась и отступила назад, недалеко, оставаясь в пределах слышимости.

Охромевший орк всё ещё боролся за нож, но Маэдрос придавил ногой его руку, а затем наступил ему на горло, и тот теперь лишь слабо царапал его сапог. Маэдрос перенёс на эту ногу свой вес — послышался хруст хряща, и борьба прекратилась.

— Ты не должен был приходить! — взгляд его метнулся с трупа у него под ногами к орку, убитому Фингоном.

— А ты не должен был от меня уходить!

— Да. Что ж! Должен перед тобой извиниться. Я поступил непростительно. Я не должен был... сдержать себя должен был.

К Йирет присоединилась Хадлат: естественно, обе подслушивали.

— Не за схватку я злюсь, ты прекрасно знаешь! — выплюнул Фингон. — А за то, что ты сделал _после_! Если кто-то вызывает тебя на поединок, можешь и отказаться! Но если ты вызов принял — то не можешь ударить, а потом просто так взять и уйти!

— А я бы сказал, что именно так всё и происходит, хотя, думаю, трудности, в основном, в твоих иносказаниях, а не...

— Маэдрос!

— ...в тот момент казалось, что так безопаснее всего, — это уже прозвучало смущённо.

— Безопаснее для кого?! Возомнил, что защищаешь меня от моей же недальновидности? Припозднился со своими благородными порывами! Стоило бы доверять мне, тогда б ты знал, что у меня на уме!

— Фингон, не в твоей недальновидности дело. Я не знаю никого, кто был бы больше уверен в себе, чем ты, и если ты говоришь, что ты хочешь... — его взгляд метнулся к воинами неподалёку: Хадлат отвернулась, но вот Йирет ухмылялась, совершенно не стесняясь, — что ты хочешь, то я верю тебе на слово.

— Тогда в чём же дело?! — Фингон шагнул ближе, подальше от этих зевак, и Маэдрос отступил назад. — Если бы ты прошлой ночью сказал мне, что не чувствуешь того же, что и я, может, я бы и поверил! Но ты говорил всё, что угодно, — но только не это, и потом... если ты считаешь, что то, что было _потом_ , выражением своей неприязни, то я просто не знаю, что и сказать!

— Я справился не так хорошо, как мог бы.

— Да у тебя просто дар к преуменьшению! И к избеганию трудных вопросов! Ты желаешь... желаешь реванша или нет?!

— А мы не можем обсудить это позже? — вокруг уже собирались воины, всё больше и больше, и смотрели на своих вождей в ожидании приказов. Но Фингону было плевать.

— Нет!

— Я не могу сделать тебя счастливым, — прошипел Маэдрос с ноткой отчаяния.

— Если б я искал счастья, я б остался в Валиноре! Я пересёк Льды ради войны и славы — а ты так и не ответил мне!

Маэдрос молчал. Он шагнул мимо Фингона — и, с неожиданной яростью, вонзил меч в шею одноглазой самки орка. Тело дёрнулось, бледные косточки блеснули в развороченной багровой ране, словно жемчужины с берега Элендэ, и Маэдрос резко рубанул ещё дважды — и поднял за спутанный клубок волос отрубленную голову. Тонкие ленточки разрубленной плоти и сухожилий, свисающие с шеи, грациозно танцевали на осеннем ветру.

И он протянул её Фингону — и тот рассмеялся, просто не смог удержаться. Он знал, конечно, что не стоит прощать Маэдроса так уж легко. Но подумал о пустынном Неврасте... о холодном и ветреном берегу, откуда было видно зарево горящих вдали кораблей, об Аргоне и Эленвэ, об унылом и беспомощном выражении лица Маглора, когда он спросил его, где же их король... Глупо было продолжать это всё.

— Полевые цветы я тоже хочу, — заявил он, глядя орку прямо в невидящий жёлтый глаз.

— Ну конечно, ты их получишь.

Он забрал у Маэдроса голову и повернул так, что теперь из окровавленного рта вывалился и торчал язык.

— Что ж, это только начало.

***

Им ещё многое надо было обсудить, но разговор этот начать никак не удавалось.

— Ты когда-нибудь думал о том, чтоб заказать какие-нибудь гобелены? — вместо этого поинтересовался Фингон, покачиваясь на стуле и пялясь на голые стены беседки Маэдроса. Букетик из собачьих фиалок и поздней жимолости на столе немного скрашивал мрачность обстановки, как и отрубленная орочья голова рядышком... из неё ещё чуть подтекала кровь, окрашивая лепестки в тёмно-красные цвета Дома Феанора.

— Да есть они у меня, — Маэдрос налил им вина, — но Карантир разнесёт в пух и прах стиль или Куруфин найдёт способ доказать, что это неуважение к памяти бабушки. Так что не стоит.

— Я думал, вы стали ладить получше, — Фингон принял кубок от Маэдроса, и их пальцы соприкоснулись.

— Получше, но не так уж хорошо. Больше всех меня беспокоит Амрас. Он не отвечает на мои письма, и, в основном, я слышу о нём, что он пропадает в одиночку в дебрях. После Лосгара я должен был быть рядом, но я уехал и оставил его наедине с его горем. И даже когда вернулся, я... мне было не до него. Я пытаюсь пробиться к нему сейчас, но рана зарубцевалась, и он не хочет от меня ничего.

Маэдрос любил считать себя очень разумным. Не то чтобы он ошибался — он и вправду был самым разумным из гордого и склочного выводка Феанора — но не так уж он и отличался от них, как ему хотелось бы верить.

— Он тоже чувствует свою вину перед тобой, — сказал Фингон, поборов желание взять его за плечи и встряхнуть хорошенько.

— Ну и не стоило бы! Что он мог сделать... ха! — Маэдрос вовремя заметил ловушку и оборвал себя, — похоже, ты считаешь себя тут самым умным?

— Ты поразительно предсказуем, — Фингон наклонил свой кубок. — И без самобичевания дела плохи.

— Куда легче было, когда у меня был Моргот, который мог обеспечить мне это. Прости, компания из меня отвратительная. Конечно, дела у вас на западе куда лучше. Как поживает твой отец? А брат и сестра?

Он знал, что рано или поздно Маэдрос спросит об этом, но всё равно оказался не готов.

— Отец хорошо. Брат и сестра... — он замялся, не зная, как и что сказать.

Ироничная отрешённость, с которой Маэдрос всегда говорил о себе, резко рассеялась.

— Фингон! Что случилось?

— Они не... мы не думаем, что они мертвы. Просто не знаем, куда они делись. Мы знали, что Тургон что-то такое планирует — и вдруг Невраст опустел, треть народа просто испарилась. И Аредель с Идриль среди них, — Фингон сделал большой глоток. — Могу понять желание сохранить всё в тайне — во имя Манвэ, ну конечно, я хочу, чтобы они были в безопасности. Просто хотелось бы... чтобы они доверяли нам достаточно, чтоб хотя бы попрощаться...

Маэдрос нахмурился и забарабанил пальцами левой руки по столу... там, где когда-то могла бы лежать кисть его правой руки — и ногти тихонько клацнули по дереву. После битвы протез он снял: ремни были порваны, а запястье — всё в синяках, и протез натирал.

— Помнишь, когда мы были детьми, Тургон решил сбежать? Кошка нагадила на его новую мантию, а ваша мама сказала, что не нужно было оставлять её там, где она...

— Ну да, было такое, но вот в тот раз, когда мы его потеряли, дело было в карте, — откликнулся Фингон. — Он как раз вычерчивал на одной побережье, а Аредель всю её изрисовала, и тогда он стукнул её, а мама наказала только его...

— Да, точно. Он не появился к обеду, и когда твои родители обнаружили, что он сбежал, было уже слишком темно. А на следующее утро об этом прознал Келегорм и ускакал его искать — ну и конечно, его мы тоже потеряли.

— Твой отец нас так проклинал...

— Он расстроился не из-за Келегорма — в том возрасте Келегорм и недели не обходился без того, чтоб куда-нибудь удрать. Просто твоя мама сказала, что надо попросить Оромэ помочь в поисках. И вот это его вывело из себя.

— Помню, как я тогда боялся. Не могу поверить, что думал, что знаю, как выглядит его гнев...

— В худшем случае, он бесился... а то и горело что-то... — С годами стало легче шутить над этим. — Но вообще, спустя три дня мы нашли стоянку Тургона в десяти милях от нас, и он был вполне себе доволен и счастлив. Уже позабыл обо всех спорах и не понимал, почему мы такие расстроенные.

— О да. Взял с собой все свои картографические орудия и прямо-таки пылал желанием показать свою новую карту!

— Только Тургон мог сбежать из дома с угломером! Он поступил с вами жестоко... и ты с полным правом сможешь придушить его собственной же его линейкой, когда он появится. Он появится! И, по крайней мере, Аредель с ним, чтобы о нём позаботиться. Может, она и самая безрассудная из вас троих — хотя это постараться надо! — но зато ловчей обращается с копьём.

— Спасибо... — ответил Фингон. Эти слова помогли лучше, чем он мог ожидать... как напоминание, что брат и сестра совсем ещё не исчезли из этого мира.

— Ну конечно! Будь уверен — я точно никуда не собираюсь, — добавил Маэдрос. — Хотя только лишь потому, что, если я отрину свой долг, чтоб основать собственный тайный город, не думаю, что мои братья воспримут это хотя бы вполовину столь же благожелательно.

По прошлому опыту, Фингон сомневался, что они вообще отреагируют — но говорить такое было бы чудовищно жестоко.

— Это намёк на то, что я сам отринул свой долг и сбежал на границу, чтобы признаться в вечной любви своему кузену?

— Полукузену, — саркастично отозвался Маэдрос. — Отец по этому вопросу всегда занимал позицию недвусмысленную.

— Ну, думаю, если б он хоть что-то предвидел, то был бы чуть менее категоричен. Кстати. Так мы уже говорим об этом?

— Говорим. Да, пожалуй, — Маэдрос допил вино, запрокинув голову так, что Фингон мог видеть линию его обнажённого горла, когда тот сглотнул. — Но не здесь. Нас меньше побеспокоят в моих покоях... и там не будет отрубленных голов, которые тут на нас пялятся.

***

— Предполагалось, что мы поговорим, — сказал Фингон, распластанный на спине, обнажённый, со следами собственного семени на животе. Маэдрос, полностью одетый и куда более собранный, сидел на краешке кровати.

— Правда? — неопределённо отозвался Маэдрос.

— И не думай, что я забыл! — Фингон сел, и дубовый каркас кровати жалобно застонал. — И не морочь мне голову, хоть я и наслаждаюсь твоим вниманием, я не менее счастлив буду оказать тебе ответную услугу.

— Всего лишь счастлив? Видимо, я плохо потрудился, — Маэдрос потянулся и провёл ладонью по бедру Фингона. Прошло так мало времени... но дыхание у Фингона сбилось, он потянулся к прикосновению, все органы чувств запели.

Но потом он опомнился и в негодовании отстранился.

— Перестань меня отвлекать! Может, я схватываю и не слишком быстро, но трижды на тот же трюк точно не куплюсь!

Маэдрос убрал руку, даже не потрудившись напустить на себя невинный вид.

— Фингон, ты уже видел меня голым. Не слишком возбуждающее зрелище.

— А я плохо рассмотрел! Слишком занят был орлом, всеми этими воплями!.. А вот теперь, если ты дашь мне снова взглянуть...

— Фингон, — таким голосом Маэдрос успокаивал безответственных младших братьев. Последнее, что Фингону, голому и липкому, хотелось бы слышать в постели. Он потянул на себя колючий шерстяной плед — красный, конечно же, — чтобы прикрыться. 

— Если ты не хочешь большего — я пойму. И не попрошу. Но если ты не хочешь просто потому, что думаешь, что я не хочу, то это просто смешно! Я тебя хочу с тех пор, как я вообще узнал, что такое желание! Если даже разделившие нас отцы, если даже Лосгар и Альквалондэ, Хелкараксэ и Ангбанд меня не остановили, думаешь, пара шрамов смогут?! — он потянулся коснуться израненной и впалой левой щеки Маэдроса.

— Ну, скажем, не пара... — Маэдрос не отшатнулся, но, кажется, ему очень хотелось бы. — Дело не в шрамах. Уж в этом-то я тебя знаю достаточно.

— Тогда в чём?

— Правды хочешь? В последний раз, когда ты видел меня голым, я просил тебя меня убить.

— Маэдрос!

Маэдрос нахмурился и подёргал пустой рукав, прикрывающий отсутствие правого запястья.

— Ты и так уже имеешь надо мной такую власть, и я не хочу... — он заколебался, явно раздумывая, — принадлежать тебе больше, чем принадлежу уже.

— А что, это так ужасно? И я буду принадлежать тебе в ответ.

— Легко сказать. Ты никогда не был ничьей вещью... — Маэдрос открыл рот и, казалось, он хочет ещё что-то сказать... а может, проглотить сказанные слова обратно... но затем захлопнул его и так ничего и не произнёс.

Фингон хотел честности — но, на самом деле, не был готов к ней. Не то чтобы Маэдрос раньше не говорил об Ангбанде — наоборот, он шутил о нём слишком часто — но, думал Фингон, он лучше бы и вторую руку отдал, чем признал, что пытки и мучения повлияли на него чуть больше, чем чуть-чуть.

— Я бы не... ты же знаешь, что я бы никогда... Никогда!

— Не причинил бы мне боли? Да ты руку мне отрубил! — ухмыльнулся Маэдрос и отпустил рукав. — Да я это знаю. И доверяю тебе свою жизнь — ну если не конечности. Но это не делает всё проще... 

— Мы можем делать это медленно! Или не полностью, если ты не захочешь...

— Нет, — отрезал Маэдрос. — Нет, не думаю, что надо так. — Взгляд его был таким странным... очень похожим на то, как его яростный взгляд на поле боя, когда он раздавал воинам приказы. Фингон почувствовал и испуг, и возбуждение — всё вместе. — Поцелуй меня.

Фингон даже отпрянул.

— Ты же сказал...

— Если я не дам тебе ко мне прикоснуться, если я не могу дать тебе ко мне прикоснуться — значит, он всё ещё побеждает, — Маэдрос схватил ладонь Фингона и прижал её к своей груди. На нём была толстая шерстяная туника, но Фингон подумал, что всё равно чувствует, чувствует тепло его кожи, биение его сердца.

— Я не хочу делить с тобой ложе лишь назло Врагу!

— У тебя есть причины получше?

— Любовь.

— О. Эта.

— Ты вообще хочешь меня? — Фингон и думать не мог, что может так ужасно почувствовать себя по поводу прошлой ночи. Это что же, было какое-то извращенное чувство долга? «Я уже перед тобой в долгу», — сказал тогда Маэдрос перед тем, как сбежал, и, получалось, отрубленная орочья голова была тогда вовсе не объяснением, за которое он её принял и на которое так надеялся...

Маэдрос его ладонь не отпустил, но на него не смотрел.

— Ну ты очень красив... сам знаешь.

— Я не спрашивал тебя, красив ли я!

— Да... — наконец выговорил Маэдрос, с видимым усилием. — Да, я хочу тебя. Я люблю тебя... и мне жаль, если я заставил тебя думать, что это не так. — Он стиснул челюсти. — Что бы обо мне ни говорили, трусом меня не назвать! И я не дам к этому повода!

Фингон чуть не рассмеялся от радости и облегчения.

— Надеюсь, никто даже и не попытается такое сказать. Хотя народ твой вряд ли одобрил бы происходящее.

— Они прошли со мной через братоубийственную резню и изгнание...что ещё с этим сравнится. Может, им даже понравилось бы, если я намекну, что это уловка ради влияния на власть в Барад Эйтель!

Фингон всё-таки рассмеялся.

— А вдруг и правда?

— О, если б это и правда было б одной из моих стратегий, я вряд ли бы лучшую часть дня потратил на тягостные раздумья. Ну и тогда погибло бы больше народу.

— Ты ужасный соблазнитель, знаешь?

— А вместе с тем ты уже дважды не устоял.

— Никогда больше! А теперь перестань увиливать от темы и раздевайся уже, — но в тоне его звучала просьба, а не приказ. Он знал, что если он будет менее прямолинейным, Маэдрос так и будет ходить вокруг да около кругами всю ночь.

— Как прикажет мой господин, — ответил Маэдрос и приступил. Только он один во всём мире мог превратить раздевание в акт неповиновения! Когда-то он был стройным и хорошо сложённым, словно одна из скульптур его матери. И теперь, по мере того, как он приоткрывал свое тело, отодвигая кольчугу, становилось видно, какой он твёрдый, жилистый, испещрённый шрамами. Фингону, восторгавшемуся огромными луками из рога, смертоносными острыми мечами, да и всем, созданным для войны, пришлось прикусить язык, чтобы удержаться от восхищенного стона.

На рёбрах Маэдроса цвёл фиолетовым и розовым синяк, изрезанный красными ссадинами в местах, где в кожу вдавилась кольчуга. И ниже, вокруг бедра, шла тонкая тёмная линия других синяков — сам Фингон поставил их накануне. Маэдрос, выглядевший всё так же вызывающе, несмотря на румянец, заметил его взгляд и произнёс:

— Это был славный удар.

Фингон протянул руку — Маэдрос согласно кивнул — и проследил пальцами линии синяков.

— Больно?

— Нажми сильнее.

И Фингон нажал, ощутив, как крохотные волоски под кончиками его пальцев встали дыбом. Он скользнул пальцами выше, по узору шрамов — словно травление серебром по бронзе — и задержал руку чуть ниже паха. Член Маэдроса был таким же длинным и изящным, как и он сам... было так трудно не думать о том, как хочется коснуться его, узнать его вкус.

— Как нам стоит сделать это? — спросил он.

— Фингон Отважный хочет взять паузу и придумать план? — Маэдрос одарил его взглядом, скорее, испытующим, нежели соблазняющим. — Возьми меня.

— Разве это хороший план? — хотя что-то в нём тут же согласилось безоговорочно.

— Ни в коей мере, — Маэдрос явно не упустил из виду того, как при этой мысли Фингон покраснел, и как тут же встал его член. — А что, это тебя остановит?

— А разве когда-либо останавливало? — как приятно, когда тебя так хорошо знают. — Но нам нужно что-то...

— В сундуке.

Поспешное исследование его содержимого: несколько кинжалов, короткий меч, кучка тряпок, точильный брус и на самом дне — пузырек с маслом для полировки оружия.

— Ты так часто полируешь свои мечи в постели? — Фингон приподнял брови.

— Ну а где ж ещё? — мягко отозвался Маэдрос. — Иногда даже думая о тебе.

— Это сейчас был флирт, или ты мне угрожал?

— Как тебе угодно. Бери меня, как тебе угодно.

Маэдрос лег на спину, раздвинув ноги так, чтоб Фингон смог усесться между ними. На лице его была написана мрачная решимость, и если ноги его и были расслаблены, то, конечно, лишь благодаря осознанному усилию воли. Вообще-то, честно говоря, не должно это было бы выглядеть привлекательно... но во рту у Фингона пересохло, а член его дёрнулся в предвкушении.

Он отвернул крышечку у пузырька; Маэдрос отвернулся, спохватился и опять повернулся к Фингону, хмурясь своей неловкости... а может быть из-за Фингона или всей этой нелепой истории. У Фингона же от нетерпения и волнения дрожали руки, он ничего не мог с этим поделать, и немного масла выплеснулось на его голые бёдра, пока он увлажнял пальцы — и складка между бровей Маэдроса немного разгладилась.

— Тише, тише, — сказал он.

Такой предсказуемый! Фингон улыбнулся и наклонился поцеловать его.

Не как предыдущей ночью. Фингон бы не позволил тому повториться. По натуре он не был медлительным или осторожным — ни в чём — но, казалось, сейчас это того стоит. И он целовал Маэдроса нежно, дразняще. А потом принялся изучать всё его тело, размечая эту карту губами и языком, и — эх, подумал он, подавив смешок, — угломера под рукой нет. И он целовал синяки на боку, на бедре, заострённые кончики ушей, бледные, сморщенные шрамы на месте сосков.

— Если ты намерен поцеловать каждый мой шрам — мы на это потратим всю ночь, — предупредил Маэдрос. Он выносил внимание Фингона с тихим стоическим терпением... точнее, можно было бы в это поверить, если бы не разливающийся по лицу румянец, если бы не темнеющие глаза. И когда Фингон скользнул рукой вниз, к его члену, оказалось, что он уже почти совсем твёрдый.

Фингон поцеловал его в губы ещё раз — чтоб успокоить — и принялся ласкать его там, делая всё то, что нравилось ему самому. Никогда раньше он не знал удовольствия ласкать и открывать для себя тело другого, и оказалось, это куда приятнее даже самых постыдных фантазий. Маэдрос отзывчивым любовником не был, а как же иначе, и от этого наслаждение каждым сдавленным его выдохом, каждым вздрагиванием было ещё более восхитительным. Фингон всегда любил трудности, это был вызов.

И все его усилия были вознаграждены: Маэдрос выругался и отстранился — но только, чтобы сказать:

— Сделай это уже.

— Вообще-то, нетерпеливый здесь я.

— Тебе так нравится меня мучить? — голос Маэдроса казался таким ровным... но видно было, сколько силы воли на это ушло.

Фингон, со смесью раздражения и любви, ткнул пальцем в один из шрамов, пересекающих живот Маэдроса:

— Скажи мне остановиться — и я сделаю это.

Маэдрос промолчал.

Фингон рассмеялся и вновь накрыл губами его губы — а ладонь повёл ниже, касаясь пальцами его входа.

— Уверен?

— Давай уже, — резко сказал Маэдрос.

Фингон медленно прижал кончик одного пальца, неотрывно глядя Маэдросу в лицо, — оно оставалось таким же невозмутимым. Дышал тот медленно, явно контролируя выдохи... но Фингон чувствовал, как тело его всё напряглось, а глаза вспыхнули желанием и страхом.

— Продолжай, — произнёс он, когда Фингон заколебался. И только лишь Фингон открыл рот, чтоб возразить, Маэдрос поймал его за косу и притянул к себе в новый ищущий поцелуй, такой отчаянный... так редко открывал Фингону он такого себя... и Фингон ответил ему с тем же отчаянием, с вековой жаждой и ноющим сердцем.

И после этого он уже остановиться не мог.

Фингон раскрывал его бережно, сделав паузу, чтобы добавить масла: всё, что он мог сделать, чтобы тело меньше сопротивлялось вторжению. Если Маэдросу и было больно — он скрывал это — ну конечно, он скрывал это! — пока Фингон, добавив к двум пальцам третий, не нашёл какой-то новый угол проникновения. Тут вдруг Маэдрос вцепился Фингону в волосы, и с шипением выдохнул сквозь зубы.

— Больно?

— Нет... — тот обнажил зубы, — просто я лучше переношу боль, чем... чем...

Фингон снова согнул пальцы.

— Чем что? — спросил он с невинным видом, а Маэдрос под ним ахнул и задрожал. — Пожалуй, больше мне не о чем беспокоиться. Достойная расплата за прошлую ночь — свести тебя с ума вот так... одной левой, как говорится.

— Не надо. Фингон... нет. Не надо...

— Ты просишь меня прекратить? — о нет, он не просил, что было совершенно очевидно.

Маэдрос резко выдохнул и, уже более спокойным голосом, произнёс:

— Делай, как хочешь.

— Ну что же... — с этими словами Фингон отодвинулся и сел. До этого ему было достаточно хорошо, чтобы он мог терпеть всё возрастающее возбуждение... но теперь хватит. Не когда его насквозь пронзает огонь, вспыхивая с каждым ударом сердца, не когда член его так твёрд, что даже больно. Не когда Маэдрос, которого он желал всю свою жизнь, лежит перед ним на постели, суровый и настороженный — но жаждущий даже назло себе самому. Он медленно, без всякой спешки, смазал член, громко застонав от тех ощущений, что принесли эти касания, — ну и потому что Маэдрос на это закатил глаза и с нетерпеливым разочарованием выдохнул.

— Будто ты и так мало ждал! — заявил он и потянул Фингона на себя.

Но Фингон всё ещё колебался.

— Ты доверяешь мне?

— Будто я уже не говорил! — рыкнул Маэдрос, но собрался и сказал более мягко: — Фингон. Ну конечно же, я тебе доверяю.

И Фингон толкнулся в него — резче, поспешнее, чем намеревался, и Маэдрос обхватил и сжал его бёдра своими и впился ногтями в плечо — по нему словно побежали языки сладкого пламени. Маэдрос был такой жаркий... вокруг него, прижавшийся к нему... и Фингон едва не излился в него в тот же миг. Он выждал мгновение, пытаясь вновь овладеть собой и упиваясь ощущениями... сильные длинные руки Маэдроса, притягивающие его к себе, жаркая узость, охватывающая член, знакомое прекрасное лицо, разрумянившееся желанием.

Мгновение оказалось долгим — достаточно долгим, чтоб Маэдрос успел приподняться и укусить Фингона за ухо — тот сначала обомлел, а потом расхохотался.

— Отлично! — заявил он. — Намёк понял!

Он нерешительно качнул бёдрами — это вызвало у Маэдроса вздох, а его собственное тело прошило яркой вспышкой наслаждения — и толкнулся сильнее. Перенеся вес на правую руку, другой он скользнул между их тел и сомкнул пальцы вокруг члена Маэдроса — и был вознаграждён стоном, впрочем, быстро подавленным... и глаза Маэдроса почти закрылись.

В этом было столько же мощи, столько же истины, столько же опасности — как и в схватке прошлой ночью, хоть они были без мечей. Маэдрос во многом был таким жёстким и неуступчивым... но тут он открылся и стал уязвимым тому, что он называл "назло", но Фингон, конечно же, знал, что к "назло" это отношения вовсе и не имеет. Вся сдержанность его испарилась, он встречал бёдрами каждый толчок Фингона, он стонал, больше не закусывая губ. Член его в кулаке Фингона был таким твёрдым и таким скользким, и он стискивал пальцами Фингона за ягодицу, побуждая его двигаться резче.

— Фингон... — в голосе Маэдроса звучало отчаяние, — мне нужно... не могу...

На поле боя, когда воины Фингона теряли веру в себя, Фингон умел сплотить их и повести на подвиги, да такие, о которых они и не мечтали. Он преодолевал сомненья и страхи, уводил армию от разгрома на одном лишь своём кураже. И вот он взял левую руку Маэдроса в свою правую, прижал к постели и переплёл их пальцы.

— Я с тобой, — прошептал он, — отпусти себя. Верь мне.

Даже тогда, когда, в его постели, нагие, тела их соединились, Фингон всё ещё сомневался, что он сделал это. Но Маэдрос был упрямым и храбрым, и в этом, по крайней мере, целиком и полностью честным. И Фингон почувствовал, как тот выбрал, как тот изогнулся под ним дугой, как сжались туго его мышцы — и Фингон приобрёл на бёдрах новые синяки, и задохнулся, когда Маэдрос стиснул его пальцы, так больно... И Маэдрос, откуда-то из глубины горла, издал такой беспомощный, такой придушенный звук — и Фингон почувствовал, как тот излился ему на живот... семенем тёплым, как кровь.

В этом была какая-то странная, но победа — и Фингона это так завело... пара грубых толчков — и его накрыло собственной разрядкой. Не тот жестокий водоворот, что скрутил его накануне — медленная, нарастающая неотвратимо огромная волна, разбившаяся о берег... пару мгновений Фингон ещё лежал на Маэдросе, тёплый, одурманенный послевкусием и разливающимся по всему телу удовлетворением, а затем вышел и скатился, перевернувшись, ему под бок. Маэдрос лишь тихо охнул в ответ на это движение. Губы его припухли от синяков — пусть нежности и было больше, чем прошлой ночью, но всё это не было нежным, — волосы его сбились влажным клубком, взгляд был такой захмелевший, туманно-серый. Он выглядел таким опустошённым — и на этот раз Фингон был счастлив видеть его именно таким.

— Воистину надо оставить тебя в таком состоянии, — проговорил он. — Ты заслужил! 

Но конечно, он этого не сделал — хотя бы потому, что принцам не должно мелочиться... ну и потому что не было ничего правильнее, чем баюкать Маэдроса в объятиях, мягко отводя волосы с лица — ну, как только он поборол дрожь в руках и ногах и овладел наконец дыханием.

— Не думаю, что заслужил, — отозвался Маэдрос, когда ему удалось взять себя в руки.

— Не ожидал, что тебе понравится, ты об этом? А я ведь предупреждал, что хотел куда большего, чем какой-то шанс доказать, что Враг — глупец... ну хотя это было тоже мило.

— Ты доказал. Потрудился в постели неплохо. — Маэдрос сел — с некоторым затруднением, потому что Фингон отпустил его с большой неохотой, — и выудил чистый лоскут из груды тряпок для чистки оружия в сундуке. И принялся было вытирать их перепачканные животы.

— Да оставь ты, — сказал Фингон, — вернись уже сюда.

— Утром ещё спасибо мне скажешь. Ну если, конечно, намерен остаться. — На Фингона при этих словах он не смотрел, но отложил тряпку и опять лёг рядом с ним.

Фингон улёгся у него подмышкой, уткнувшись макушкой ему под подбородок и закинув руку ему на грудь — чтобы тот больше не дёргался.

— Ты, конечно, не думай, что прощён полностью, просто уже очень поздно, а до моей спальни идти очень далеко. Ну и кровать у тебя больше моей.

Маэдрос пощекотал одной из кос Фингона ему лицо.

— Предупреждаю: я храплю. А иногда и кричу во сне.

— Да знаю я, что ты храпишь. Мы сколько раз в походы ходили!

— Больше, чем у меня пальцев.

— Хм, тогда маловато, — волосы Маэдроса для косы были слишком коротки — после Тангородрима он всегда так носил — но пришедшая в голову идея всё равно казалось прекрасной, и Фингон принялся накручивать медные пряди себе на пальцы. — Хотя, знаешь, я и не против. Аредель тоже храпит. Храпела.

— Ну, где бы она сейчас ни была, без сомнений, она всё так же храпит.

Фингон снова вспомнил о Льдах... когда он лежал без сна, прислушиваясь к тяжёлому дыханию сестры и бормотанию во сне Тургона...безмерно благодарный этим свидетельствам того, что они не замёрзли в ночи.

— Без сомнений. Только не уходи никуда.

— Мне поклясться? — на губах Маэдроса появилась слабая мрачная улыбка.

— И чем хорошим это закончится! Думаю, тем, что, погибнув страшной смертью где-то на поле битвы, ты затем будешь преследовать меня вечно, — Фингон отпустил одну сплетённую им спутанную косичку и принялся плести новую. — Это будет так ужасно романтично...

— Маглор мог бы сложить песню об этом. Но нет, я попаду в вечную тьму, а призраком будешь ты.

— Повезло мне иметь схожий с Аредель цвет лица — белое мне идёт.

— А призраком ты будешь занимать в кровати куда меньше места. Ну и вытворять такое с моими волосами не сможешь, — Маэдрос принялся разбирать колтун, что соорудил Фингон. — Кажется, начинаю видеть преимущества.

— А ещё я не смогу делать вот это, — сказал Фингон, снова перекатившись на Маэдроса и захватив ртом его рот.

— Ох, ну хорошо, — заключил Маэдрос, переводя дыхание после того, как наконец отстранился. — Думаю, живым ты мне нравишься больше.

— Прими уже свою судьбу: так просто тебе от меня не избавиться! — и Фингон снова поцеловал его.

**Author's Note:**

> К этой главе есть иллюстрация от Idahrillion: http://68.media.tumblr.com/0198040b006dd0ccb1174898cbec2763/tumblr_occzz5oDsd1ujtt2ho2_r1_1280.png.


End file.
